


Watch Out For Us

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: The Clone Wars Season 7 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Legion (mentioned), Clone Wars Season 7, Gen, Requested, Season 7 Spoilers, TCWS7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Anakin asks Rex a very important question.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned)
Series: The Clone Wars Season 7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Watch Out For Us

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble requested by a friend on a Clone Wars discord server.

Rex leans against the door to the Temple hangar, scanning into the Temple over the heads of younglings learning about ships, citizen employees cleaning and transporting, and other clones of battalions about to follow the 501st to the Outer Rim. Finally, he spots his General pushing toward the entrance.

“You’re late again,” he tells Skywalker as he falls into step. “We were supposed to leave half an hour ago.”

“I had some business to attend to,” Skywalker replies, noncommittal and unconvincing.

Rex looks around, the subtle way he learned growing up a child soldier, and seeing no one within reasonable earshot, mutters, “Business with the Senator?”

Skywalker stiffens next to him, but continues walking. “Which Senator?”

“Sir, I’m pretty sure all of Torrent Company knows which Senator.” Rex doesn’t have the heart to tell his General that he knows the whole 501st knows, and he absolutely can’t say that he thinks the rest of the Army and the Jedi all know.

Skywalker sighs, runs a hand down his face. “Yes, business with the Senator,” he finally admits.

Jesse won this particular betting pool—all the chocolate from everyone else’s first ration packs on the next siege.

“I won’t say anything, sir,” Rex assures, even though his silence means nothing to anyone except Skywalker.

“I appreciate that, Rex.” Skywalker steps into the last 501st transport, and Rex follows suit.

There are several moments of tense silence. It’s just the two of them, and a pilot in the cockpit--the rest of the 501st has already taken their transports up to _Resolute_. Rex is good at silence, but the strain of leaving Coruscant again, the fear of death and leaving behind loved ones, hangs in the air, and he’s never been good at that. When he can’t take it anymore, he speaks. “What did the Senator want?” he asks, double-checking for the General’s sake that his helmet comm was off.

It takes Skywalker another few seconds to gather his thoughts to answer. Despite having a lot of feelings, more than Rex expected of the Jedi before he met them, Skywalker isn’t good at talking about them. By the time he says anything, the transport is shuddering and lifting out of the hangar.

Rex taps his toe within his boot, a nervous sort of fidget he and his brothers taught each other on Kamino. The longnecks couldn’t tell them to be still if they didn’t know they were moving.

“She’s worried about the sieges,” Skywalker finally answers. “Things have dragged on for so long, and she just wants this war over.”

“I think we all do, sir.” He curls his toes, then relaxes, and the tapping continues. Of course he wants the war over. But he was bred for it, born for it. It’s one of those things that he says because it’s what’s expected, and not because it’s--well, it is true, isn’t it? Just complicated.

Skywalker’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “She wants me to talk to her. Every day, if I can.”

“That won’t be easy, sir.” Immediately, there run through Rex’s mind ideas of how many ways that could go wrong. If there was an attack, or the communication was intercepted, or someone who didn’t know found out somehow.

“I know. Which is why I need you.”

Rex knows that tone. He knows that expression. He does not like where this is going. “Yes?” he prompts anyway.

“No one will expect me to be in your barracks in the middle of the day.”

“No, sir, I imagine they won’t.”

“What if you stand guard for me?”

Rex fights back the deep sigh he feels building. This is exactly what he expected. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea. What if someone comes looking for you?”

“Tell them anything. Say I’m spot-checking your gear. You can even give me a piece of your equipment to make it seem more believable.”

“Spot-checking my gear without me, sir?”

Skywalker shrugs, and the sigh threatens to burst out of Rex’s lungs unbidden. “Why not?”

When they board _Resolute_ an hour and many topics of conversation later, Rex’s first action is to go to his quarters and screech into the thin standard-issue pillow on his bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to make this funny but I feel like by season 7 things aren't really _funny_ anymore (except Crosshair's constant need to fight the other clones, that's kinda hilarious to me) and I was more worried about this being in character than humorous, but there are some moments.


End file.
